Ace's TWF Matches Season 3-Preview
Coming Soon! Hello people, and welcome to the Season 3 Preview of Ace's Created Matches! Last Season Last Season, we saw the fast and furious Knockout Ninja take on video game wizard Corbata for the Championship. It was an exciting match but in the end, Knockout Ninja won it for The Mighty Dexteras! Lets see how he won The Championships one more time. TWF Championship Match: Knockout Ninja (DEX) vs. Corbata (SIN) The Championships are here once again and Bucks will make sure that Corbata wins over the stealthiness of Knockout Ninja! Bucks has the whole areana set up for a big suprise in round three, Knockout Ninja attacks first and fast to gain the early advantage against Corbata, but Corbata won't let himself fall that easily and release some new combos and cheats at Knockout Ninja, hurting him pretty badly. The Dexteras find something fishy with Bucks and head out to investigate, Knockout Ninja then uses some of his quick speed to escape Corbata's Cheat Code. Round Three has come and Buck unveils his big suprise, Knockout Ninja is in trouble, but it wasn't enough to knockout Knockout Ninja and his martial arts style, and Corbata learns that the mind is the most powerful weapon anyone has. The Dexteras win the Championships once again, and the TWF is safe for another season! Season 3 Now that Season 2 has ended, Season 3 will come even more harder than Season's 1 & 2 with some brand new matches like Queen Nefercreepy vs. Unit 19G, The Visitor vs. Mahi Mahi Mindy, Vini Vidi Victory vs. The Lost Viking, The Big Time vs. Pei Pei the Purple Panda, and many more, in total there will be 20 matches in Season 3, The will be Quarterfinals, and ever thing you like. Will Knockout Ninja protect his title, will Corbata make it to the finale once again, will The Sinistras reign in Season 3, and who will be the next champion?!?!? All these questions and more will be answered in Season 3! Polls Here are the polls for the wait for Season 3! Are you happy Knockout Ninja Won? Yes, Most Definitely No, Very Disappointed Are you happy Corbata Lost? Yes, I didn't want him to win No, I wanted him to win Are you going to enjoy Season 3? Hells Yeah, It going to be awsome Meh, mabye, I'll just have to see When will Season 3 come? Well, Season 3 will come out on Christmas Day, now thats some Christmas present isn't it? Prepare yourself for another awsome season of created matches, you'll either hate Season 3 or LOVE IT!!!!! If you like Season 2, check this link. Well thats it for the preview of Season 3, for now... *☆┌─┐┌─┐☆ *　│▒│ /▒/ *　│▒│/▒/ *　│▒ /▒/─┬─┐ *　│▒│▒|▒│▒│ *┌┴─┴─┐-┘─┘ *│▒┌──┘▒▒▒│ *└┐▒▒▒▒▒▒┌┘ *　└┐▒▒▒▒┌┘ Peace!!! L8TRZ!!!! ACE OUT!! OVER, UNDER, AND OUT!!!!! *--Ace Infinity *--'Ace Infinity' *--Ace Infinity(Talk) *--'Ace Infinity' *--'Ace Infinity' *--王牌無限 *-- [[User:Ace Infinity|'HUCK']] [[User talk:Ace Infinity|'ROKS!!!!']] Coming Soon! Category:Videos